Wyoming INBRE Developmental Research Projects Program (DRPP) Project Summary. The Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) of the Wyoming INBRE will carry out the central function of allocating funds to support biomedical research throughout the Wyoming network including the University of Wyoming (UW) and the state?s 7 community colleges. The DRPP will manage internal grant competitions in the INBRE-4 thematic areas of (1) Cell and Molecular Biology and (2) Methods for Chronic Disease Research and Therapies. These themes are a natural outgrowth of INBRE-3 focus areas and are designed to capture the widest possible field of active biomedical researchers within the Wyoming network. Other keys functions of the DRPP will be to oversee the advising and mentoring of supported faculty, to monitor progression toward project goals and funding independence, and to ensure standards of compliance. In carrying out its functions the DRPP will continue to work closely with the Administrative Core, Bioinformatics Core, and INBRE Student Programs. Since the start of INBRE-3 (2015?present), the DRPP has allocated $3M, or 95% of its total budget, to support 45 different research projects within the Wyoming network. This includes Thematic and Pilot grants, which are used to support research-intensive faculty at UW. A key litmus test for Pilot and Thematic projects is that they must have the potential to be developed into independent R-type or similar awards. In addition, 10% of Thematic and Pilot awards are used to promote UW?community college interactions, thus strengthening the network. The DRPP also funds Collaborative grants, which support extensive scientific collaborations between UW and community college investigators. Collaborative projects emphasize student training and network development but also encourage the publication of results. During INBRE-4, the DRPP will continue to work with the Administration Core to allocate graduate assistantships and shared equipment grants, as well as other initiatives. Our central aims will be to: (1) Collaborate with other INBRE cores to support biomedical research projects, training opportunities, and critical infrastructure throughout the Wyoming network; (2) Administer a fair and rigorous system for the evaluation of INBRE research and training proposals; (3) Ensure appropriate advising, oversight, and assessment for faculty and students engaged in Wyoming INBRE projects; and (4) Promote inter-institutional biomedical research, training, and interactions within the Wyoming network and western region of the Regional Alliance of INBRE Networks. These goals are supported by a strong foundation laid during INBRE-3, which included the rigorous external review of Pilot and Thematic awards. In addition, during INBRE-3 the DRPP introduced five new training initiatives including (1) Faculty Chalk Talks, (2) External Consulting, and (3) Grant and Manuscript Editing. During INBRE-4 we will continue with these successfully reviewed activities and further enhance our efforts to aid faculty with grantsmanship and publication output. A long-term objective of the INBRE/DRPP is to substantially expand biomedical research, training opportunities, and technology development within Wyoming.